


[art] mellow down into my soul

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: blanket snuggles
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	[art] mellow down into my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts).



> i hope this brighten's up your day  
> title from Van Morrison's "Crazy Love"

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are seated together, David between Patrick's legs, back to chest. They are snuggled together in a cozy blanket.]

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/629471184404299776/blanket-snuggles-for-ships-to-sail-i-hope-this) for more about my art.


End file.
